


Don't Worry

by VictorIsBae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Caring Yuuri, Dates, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dorks in Love, Drama, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Honeymoon, Lots of blushing Yuuri, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Romance, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Self-Hatred, Sick Victor, Smut, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Switching, They are so thirsty, Victor has a deadly disease, yuuri doesn't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorIsBae/pseuds/VictorIsBae
Summary: This fanfic begins where episode 11 ends and picks up differently.Victor married Yuuri. Their life could be so happy and perfect but Victor has a disease and he didn't tell anyone.Yuuri only has slight suspicions because Victor sometimes seems off but he never knew how bad it was.Victor doesn't want to worry Yuuri so he thinks he does him a favor by not telling him.While they make happy memories together Victor slowly starts to get weaker and they have to overcome obstacles. Will they get their happy end or will Victor die?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a rp that has been going on for a few months now so it might be ooc at times.  
> Also Victor's disease is a made-up one because my laziness to google stuff :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and feedback is appreciated so I'll know if I should continue this.

Yuuri was watching Victor and pondered a moment then finally said out loud: ''After the Final...let's end this.'' He started to turn to leave.  
''W-wait Yuuri. What do you mean? Why do you want to end this...us?? I-I thought you love me how can you say that?'', Victor grabbed Yuuri's arm. ''Please don't leave me.''

Yuuri looked at Victor surprised:''I-I do love you Victor! I love you so much it hurts!'' Yuuri started to cry and then realized that everyone was looking at them so he grabbed Victor's hand and led him somewhere they could talk in private. Victor didn't understand what was happening but followed Yuuri anyway.''So why did you say that then? Why are you crying Yuuri? Please don't do that it pains me to see your tears'', Victor softly said. Yuuri looked down.''I saw you looking at the other skaters today you seem like you really want to be out there...I don't want to leave your side Victor, but I don't want you to be held back because of me! I-I just want you to be happy'', Yuuri stuttered.

''Oh my sweet Yuuri you've got it all wrong. You aren't holding me back in any way. It's the opposite really. Thanks to you I finally started to feel free. I do enjoyed everyones performances but I can look at them in a different light now. All these years something was missing. One victory after another started to feel meaningless. All I need to be happy now is you,Yuuri. You gave everything a meaning. So don't think that you have to leave me,please it would just destroy the both of us'', Victor said.  
He leaned against a wall because he suddenly didn't feel so good. 

''Victor I am so happy to hear you say that. I really don't want to leave you ever.I won't leave you.'' ''I-I'm glad you won't leave me'', Victor weakly said. Yuuri looked up to see a pale looking Victor leaning against a wall and rushed to his side.  
''Victor what's wrong?'', Yuuri eyed him full of worry.''Please be okay.''

''It's okay it's nothing I just felt really dizzy.Probably the stress.Don't worry'', Victor smiled reassuringly but didn't move. Yuuri looked at Victor skeptically and unsure.  
''I-if you say so, but can we at least take you to the doctor? I want to make sure you're okay.Also I'm sorry for stressing you and of course I'm going to worry about you Victor.I love you'', Yuuri kissed Victor real quick. 

Victor was surprised that Yuuri kissed him but then he smiled happily and fell into Yuuri's arms. Yuuri was caught off guard by Victor falling into his arms but he managed to hold them both up.  
''I love you too Yuuri. So damn much.And I'll be fine I don't need to see a doctor'', Victor claimed.  
''Victor well if you love me so much please won't you consider going to the doctor or show you can walk or do something that is like you? I'm still really worried about you'', Yuuri continued rambling about how worried he was. 

''You're cute when you can't stop your rambling'', Victor said with a smile. Yuuri blushed at Victor's comment.''I-I'm being serious though''  
''Well if you insist...'' Victor slowly let go and carefully walked a few steps back. He could only stand there for a few seconds before he felt as if the ground was spinning. He sank to his knees.

Yuuri watched Victor then rushed to his side.''Victor!! See you're not okay! We are going to get you to a doctor somehow!'' He started to pick Victor up as best as he could and found a seat to let him sit then pulled out his phone to call the hospital.

''Yuuri~You're overreacting. You should focus on your free skate performance coming up.I'll be better in a few minutes'', Victor pouted and leaned over to take Yuuri's phone away. Yuuri looked at Victor and sighed then hung up.

''Maybe I am.'' He bend down to be at Victor's eye level. ''I just would hate if something was wrong with you and we never got it checked out...because no victory is possibly worth losing you.'' Tears started to form in Victor's eyes after Yuuri said that. Yuuri rested his forehead against Victor's. ''You're cute when you pout you know?'', Yuuri smiled. ''I'll focus on my free skate, but you have to promise me you will be okay?''

Victor couldn't help but lovingly kiss Yuuri.''I promise...'' Yuuri was shocked at first that Victor kissed him, but eventually kissed Victor lovingly back. ''Okay'' Yuuri intertwined their fingers and blushed.'' I-I will skate for you Victor.Please watch.''

''Don't worry about that. You're the only thing I see my love''. Victor cupped Yuuri's cheek with his other hand and kissed him again with more passion. Yuuri blushed:''V-Victor''

Yuuri melted into the kiss then pulled away and touched his lips.''T-Thank you Victor for everything. I will do my best for us. Do you have some advice for me before I get ready for my free skate?'', Yuuri asked.

''Just believe in yourself and skate with all the passion you have.I'm sure you will show me a wonderful performance.And it doesn't matter if you don't win gold.So no pressure okay? I will marry you after the final no matter what!'', Victor announced.

''Yes, I will. Victor you showed me what love is and now I'm so much better off and it's all because you became my coach, but you became more than that. A-and really? You will?? We will get married and will be together for the rest of our lives?!'' Yuuri smiled widely and couldn't help but hug Victor.''You're the best fiancé ever''

Victor couldn't help but giggle at how adorable Yuuri was. He hugged Yuuri back then slowly stood up. ''You should get changed into your costume now''  
''Oh yeah you're right I should'', Yuuri walked by Victor's side to their room.

''You can change in the bathroom. Tell me when you're ready then I'll do your hair'',Victor gave Yuuri his outfit and Yuuri nodded. He got changed and told Victor that he was ready.

''You look beautiful as always.'', Victor complimented. Yuuri blushed slightly then smiled:''Thank you Victor''  
Victor took a comb and hair gel and did Yuuri's hair. He tenderly let his fingers wander through Yuuri's hair. Yuuri relaxed and hummed:''That feels good. Thanks for doing my hair Victor.'' He turned around and kissed Victor's cheek.''Shall we go?''

Victor nodded and laid one arm around Yuuri while walking to the ice rink with him. ''You are skating after Yurio,Otabek and Chris so you can still relax some. Do you need anything? Something to drink? Hugs?Kisses?''

Yuuri smiled at Victor:''I'm glad you seem to be doing better. I don't need anything at the moment but when I should get too tense you're free to give me anything you seem to be fit'' Victor nodded and then gasped:''Wait you need your skates I'll go grab them quickly.'' Victor rushed off to get the skates.

When he came back he started to tie Yuuri's skates while trying to get his shaking hands under control. Yuuri watched Victor:''Victor are you're sure you're not the one who's nervous?'' Victor feigned indignation and started to laugh.''Okay you got me there.Sorry for being nervous'' He finished and got up.''There all done you should start to warm up.''

Yuuri nodded slowly:''Well try not to stress too much my love.It's okay.'' Yuuri went to warm up and focused on his free skate. Victor watched him from behind the rink. He started to feel dizzy again but ignored it and waved Yuuri to him so that they could sit and wait until it was Yuuri's turn. But Victor couldn't sit still. It wasn't exactly because of nervousness but rather because of an unsettling feeling he got and he tried as best as he could to hide it from Yuuri. Yuuri wasn't this observant this time because he was trying to focus. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down and then rested his head on Victor's shoulder.

He did notice how Victor was fidgeting.''Victor are you still nervous or something? You shouldn't be you're supposed to be taking it easy for your health. I don't want you to overdo yourself. I'm going to skate my best.'' Yuuri oddly didn't feel as nervous with Victor around this time.''I'm glad you're here with me Victor this time around'', he added.

''Ah I'm sorry Yuuri I shouldn't be this way.Now you're encouraging me even though it should be the other way around.'' Victor pulled Yuuri closer and rested his chin on his head.  
''I know you will do your best.And I will be here to watch you all the time'', Victor said.

Yuuri giggled slightly.''It's okay Victor I don't mind besides your not just my coach...''Yuuri raised his head and looked Victor in the eyes.''Y-you're my fiancé so we are together and that means we love,support and encourage each other right?'' Yuuri looked at Victor with love and adoration.

Victor nearly fainted because of Yuuri's cuteness but he pulled himself together and stroked Yuuri's hair.''You're right my love.I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me.Always.Show me your love with this performance.Yuuri smiled and relaxed then nodded.''Always and I will Victor''

Yuuri enjoyed the closeness but realized it was almost his turn.He stood up and held his hand out for Victor.''Let's go Victor.''  
Victor took the hand Yuuri was holding out to him and stood up as well. While they went to the rink Victor squeezed Yuuri's hand tighter before letting go and gave him a loving smile.''Ganbaa'', Victor whispered close to Yuuri's ear. Yuuri shivered slightly as Victor whispered in his ear then nodded. ''Arigatou Victor.'' Yuuri kissed him on the cheek.''Watch carefully Victor.''

Yuuri went to start his performance. He was even more determined now to show the world his love specifically Victor.He began his performance and managed to execute each jump perfectly. He even surprised Victor by changing some jumps to ones that were of higher difficulty.Yuuri was getting tired but he had one last jump sequence to do. He finished his performance flawlessly and stayed on the ice for a moment breathing hard. Yuuri looked for Victor who had been totally mesmerized by Yuuri's skating. He had jumped in the air when Yuuri did and got a little too excited. He suddenly felt out of breath so he tried to calm down which wasn't so easy. Something felt off but he ignored it and stumbled into Yuuri's direction. He opened his arms waiting for Yuuri to come to him.

''Yuuri that was perfecto! I'm so proud'' Yuuri saw Victor and rushed towards him. He smiled at Victor's comment. Victor suddenly felt everything spinning worse than before at that moment and Victor collapsed. Yuuri's smile vanished and he rushed to catch his love.''Victor? Victor!!!'', he cried and called for an ambulance.''Please be okay...''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe let me know what you think~

Yuuri felt so alone and didn't care about the fact that he was in first place with a new record currently. He left with Victor to the hospital and stayed by his side until he was told to wait in the waiting room. He went to sit down and couldn't help, but replay everything that happened.''I should've forced him to come earlier'',Yuuri started to cry.

For Victor everything went black then he felt like he was having a long lasting nightmare. His life played before of him. Memories he wanted to forget started to take a clearer form.  
He only saw the bad parts. All the pain and how he was left alone...

The loneliness of everything. And nobody there to reach out for him. Then Yuuri came into his vision extending his hand to him. But then he heard Yuuri say 'Let's end this' again and he began to panic.

''No! Yuuri wouldn't leave me. Right? Nothing was a lie this time. He wouldn't lie like my parents and everyone else did...right? Please no more...''

Yuuri had eventually stopped crying and replayed all of the memories he had with Victor so far. He wanted to make so many more.  
He clenched his fists and hoped that Victor would be okay.

Hours passed until the doctor told him that he can go see Victor so he got up though he was exhausted physically and emotionally. He walked down the hallway with the doctor.

''YUURI!'' Yuuri heard Victor shouting his name so he rushed to the room and ran to Victor's side. ''Victor I'm here'', Yuuri cried slightly. ''I'm right here'' He placed both of his hands on Victor's face forcing him to look at him. ''See? I didn't go anywhere''

''I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble.You don't have to stay if it's too much trouble for you. I don't want to be a burden...I'm sorry for being so pathetic.'' Victor looked down and tears started to fall. He covered his face and turned away because he didn't want Yuuri to see him this weak.  
Yuuri was shocked to hear Victor say these words. He wanted to comfort Victor but at the same time he was mad that Victor thought of himself as a burden to him.

''Baka Victor you're neither a burden to me nor are you pathetic'', Yuuri sighed then sat down on Victor's bed and slowly reached out to remove Victor's hands from his face.  
''Victor I want to stay. You are my love.There is no one I want to be with more than you. I just was so worried about you I replayed everything and started to blame myself. I just was so afraid I would lose you. I can't lose you Victor not now.I'm so in love with you. I think I've always been I just didn't know what love was until you came.''  
Yuuri gently caressed Victor's face with one hand.

Victor leaned into Yuuri's touch. ''You shouldn't blame yourself Yuuri. I was being stupid. But I know you really love me and I don't ever want to be apart from you. Don't worry I made a promise didn't I? I will keep it. I don't plan on dying on you.'' Victor hugged Yuuri tightly. Desperately clinging to him.

Yuuri hugged Victor tightly back. ''Oh okay Victor. I'll drop it. You're okay now and that's what matters.'' Yuuri couldn't help but tear up slightly.''I don't know what I would do if you did.'' He rested his forehead on Victor's. ''So do you already know what caused your collapse? Please tell me Victor.''

The doctor came in at that moment and cleared his throat.''We ran many tests to make sure it was nothing serious. We concluded that the only thing wrong with you Mr.Nikiforov is that you seemed to be under stress and were having panic attacks so I recommend you to rest. You can go back to the hotel tonight but no overdoing it.''

Victor leaned back into his pillow.''...Well it's better than a serious illness.Right Yuuri? You should relax too you look exhausted.''  
Yuuri let out a breath.''Thank godness. I was worried it was something serious'', he laughed nervously. ''Yeah I am pretty exhausted.C-can we maybe cuddle? It might help to relax more'', Yuuri looked nervous. 

''Of course you don't even have to ask. I want to hold you and never let you go.'' Victor pulled Yuuri closer and Yuuri started to relax and smiled. He leaned into Victor and yawned.

''I'm a little scared to look myself but shall we check the results of the Final?'', Yuuri asked. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and nodded.  
''It'll be fine. No matter what the outcome may be.'' Yuuri turned on his phone and saw a bunch of messages with congrats and asking if Victor was okay. Yuuri decided to reply to them later and went to look at the scores. He dropped the phone in shock.'' I-I won gold Victor I can't believe it.''

''Yuuri~I knew you could do it. Your performance was wonderful. I'm so happy for you and so proud of you'',Victor flashed a wide smile and ruffled Yuuri's hair.

''H-hey my hair!'', Yuuri laughed.''Thank you for everything Victor.''  
''You don't have to thank me Yuuri.'' 

Yuuri smiled shyly:''So Victor when are we getting married?''  
''You sound so eager to marry me~''

Yuuri looked at Victor and laughed nervously. ''I'm sorry. Is it too soon? We can hold off. I didn't mean to rush or anything,'' he continued to ramble on.  
''Oh Yuuri you're so cute.Don't be insecure haha you are certainly not rushing me.'' Yuuri blushed at Victor's comment.  
''How about we just marry the day after tomorrow when we're having a party with everyone anyway.We can announce it tomorrow then and still plan a few things'', Victor suggested.

''O-okay, but only if you want to though!''  
''You make me happy so of course I'd want to.'' Victor started to kiss Yuuri.

''I'm glad to hear that. I'm happy as well.'' Yuuri kissed him back passionately. He pulled back and laid down by Victor's side.''I can't wait till we're married.'' Yuuri started to fall asleep.

Victor smiled and watched his angel fall asleep. ''Thanks for making my life worth living again. I won't disappoint you.'' Victor kissed Yuuri's hair and looked in the direction of the door.

He had called for the doctor who appeared at the door. Victor nodded at him as silent thanks for keeping the real reason of his collapse a secret. Victor had taken precautions just because he didn't want to worry Yuuri. ''He doesn't need to know'', Victor thought before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of fluff and the babes being in love x3

Yuuri slept soundly for hours until he felt someone trying to wake him up.  
He opened his eyes and heard the doctor telling them they could go home now.  
Yuuri nodded and turned to look at Victor and kiss his forehead

''Victor it's time for us to go back to the hotel. I'm going to go sign you out when you're ready okay?''  
Yuuri handed Victor his clothes.  
''Take your time there's no rush.I'll take care of everything.''

Victor rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took the clothes.  
''Okay thanks I will.''

Victor dressed himself and shortly discussed things with the doctor while Yuuri was outside.  
Then he stepped out and joined Yuuri. Yuuri had finished signing out for Victor and smiled as he saw him.

''You ready to go? Also did you want to get something to eat?''

''I am~Let's go on a date to eat something.'' Victor looked excitedly at Yuuri and tugged on his hand.  
Yuuri nodded and couldn't help but giggle at Victor's excitement and grabbed onto his hand tighter.

''Okay let's go.Besides I think we are entitled to celebrate so lead the way Victor!''

Victor proudly went ahead and pulled Yuuri with him. He wanted to spoil Yuuri and went into the next five star restaurant.  
''You can eat the best things here. They even have Katsudon and of course you deserve it now'', Victor announced.

''You're very sweet, thank you. I definitely want some Katsudon!'', Yuuri smiled widely and kissed Victor's cheek.  
Victor ordered for the both of them and stole Yuuri's silverware when he wasn't looking so that he couldn't eat.  
Yuuri couldn't wait to dig into some Katsudon and began to look for his silverware when the Katsudon arrived.

''Umm Victor I don't have anything to eat with''

Victor took some of his food and held it out to Yuuri because he wanted to feed Yuuri.  
Yuuri looked at Victor and blushed.

''W-wait you want to feed me? O-oh okay.''

Victor was weak for that blush and began to feed Yuuri happily.  
''You are so beautiful my love.''

Victor supported himself with one elbow and feed Yuuri with his other hand. He stared at him with a love struck expression.  
Yuuri happily ate each bite Victor fed him and blushed hard when Victor told him he was beautiful.

''T-thank you Victor. Don't forget to eat too...Also you're staring Victor. Do I have something on my face or something?''

''No,I just love to watch you. I can't take my eyes off of you it's your fault for being so cute.''  
Victor laughed and gave Yuuri his spoon back so that he himself could eat something too.

Yuuri blushed to the point where the tip of his ears are turning red.  
''Victor~ you keep saying things like that and keep making me blush.  
I'm not trying to be cute though'', Yuuri grumbled slightly and took the spoon back from Victor and continued eating.

''Wait! So you get to feed me. And I don't get to feed you? No fair'', Yuuri pouted.  
Victor pinched Yuuri's cheek and continued to eat.

''Stop pouting haha if you really want to you can feed me too''  
Victor looked a little bashful away.

Yuuri looked at him surprised.  
''R-really?! I can feed you!'', Yuuri beamed with excitement and laughed slightly at Victor.

He took the spoon from Victor and began to feed him instead. Victor let Yuuri feed him and couldn't help but blush too.

''Heh this is really embarrassing''

Yuuri looked lovingly at Victor then smirked that he finally got Victor to blush.

''Don't you look so smug now.''

''Sorry it's just you always get me to blush so I wanted to get you to blush for once'', Yuuri chuckled then stopped.

''Shall we order some dessert or go walk around? I mean if you're up to it. I don't want to wear you out'', Yuuri said.

''Let's walk around some more it'll be fine. Besides we still have to buy wedding suits.I saw one the other day that would look great on you''  
Victor paid the bill and stood up.

Yuuri got up and reached for Victor's hand.  
''Okay let's go''

Victor squeezed Yuuri's hand and led Yuuri to an expensive looking shop.

''Okay then let's see it''

Victor picked a white suit and gave it to Yuuri to try it on.

''To be honest I thought the whole time about how you would look like in it'', Victor admitted.

Yuuri took the suit and smiled.  
''That's really cute of you my love'', Yuuri kissed Victor's cheek.

''Do you want me to try on a white suit too?''

''Yeah I would like that. It would be cute if we were matching'', Yuuri giggled.

''Wearing matching suits is a great idea'', Victor smiled.

''I'm going to try this on now''  
Yuuri went to try on the suit and then came out to show it to Victor.

''Victor? What do you think?''

When Victor saw him his mouth formed into a heart.  
''You look gorgeous Yuuri~''

Yuuri blushed slightly.  
''R-really I do?''

''Of course you do my Yuuri~''  
Victor started to hug Yuuri tightly.

''I love you so much''

Yuuri was so happy and hugged Victor back.  
''I love you too Victor so much. I can't wait to be married to you though Victor I have a question that might sound silly to ask. Whose name are we taking? I mean am I going to be Mr. Nikiforov or are you going to be Mr. Katsuki?''

''That's a good question haha~ Whatever you prefer Yuuri. From now on I will try to make all of your wishes come true and I will give you everything you want.''  
Victor nuzzled into Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri couldn't help but look at Victor lovingly and cry tears of joy.

''Victor you make me so incredibly happy I feel like I must be the luckiest guy on earth.''

''I feel the same. You're making me so happy. We were fated to meet and I want to be together with you for the rest of my life. It almost seems too perfect. Like a dream''  
Victor took Yuuri's hand and kissed it.

Yuuri nodded: '' I agree we were and it really does almost feel like a dream. I mean I watched you for years and dreamt of meeting you and now here I am with you about to get married to you.''

''Well the first time you spoke to me you were hella drunk.''  
Victor started to tease Yuuri about the banquet night.

''But it was love at first sight and I was determined to become your coach and to not let you go.''

Yuuri groaned.  
''I still can't believe I got so drunk that I don't remember that night and I can't believe I did all of those things in the pictures and videos.''

Victor pulled Yuuri closer again and kissed him.  
Yuuri smiled as he kissed Victor.

''I've been waiting for you to do that almost all night.''

''Okay I'm gonna buy you this suit now and a matching one for me and then we gotta finish some preparations for our wedding.''

''Okay I'm going to get changed I'll be right back''  
Yuuri changed and handed the suit to Victor.

''Here you go''

Victor took the suits and paid for them then he walked back to the hotel with Yuuri.

''Do you plan to drink at this banquet again?'', Victor chuckled at the thought.

''Oh umm I don't know.I might drink a drink or two with you I suppose. We will see I mean I kind of want to remember our wedding and celebrating.''

''Of course I don't want you to forget our wedding haha. It hurts enough that you can't remember the banquet night''  
Victor laughed uncomfortably.

Yuuri stopped instantly and stepped in front of Victor. He intertwined both of their hands together then looked up at Victor.

''I'm really sorry I can't remember the banquet night I wish I could. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. Though you know if it wasn't for me drinking so much I would never have approached you. I was too scared and also at that time I felt like a failure. I didn't even feel worthy of your presence. T-that's why I walked away from you when you noticed me staring at you and asked for a commemorative photo. I am truly sorry that I can't remember but I plan on remembering our wedding.''

''It's okay I don't mind Yuuri. Oh my Yuuri don't put yourself down ever again. You never were a failure. You should appreciate yourself more you're a wonderful skater and person.  
It's fine I'm looking forward to our wedding and every single moment with you.''

''I know Victor it's just how I used to feel about myself, but now I don't. You've helped me appreciate myself more.  
I mean there are times when I still put myself down, but it's much less.''

''I'm glad. You can always talk to me if something weights on your mind''

''Okay I will try to do that, but the same goes for you.''

''Sure but I don't want to worry you'', Victor cupped Yuuri's cheek.

''Well just know I'm here to talk about whatever whenever. Also I will worry about you regardless because you're really important to me.''

''Thank you Yuuri I appreciate it.''  
Victor took Yuuri's hand and continued to walk with him until they reached the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding x3

Victor and Yuuri were busy for the day, inviting their friends and family to their wedding.  
They didn't need a huge wedding and their spontaneous idea to marry meant they didn't have that much time to prepare things either.  
Yuuri's family was flying over to Barcelona. As for Victor's family…  
he didn't say anything about them so Yuuri didn't push him into talking.

''Now that everything's settled let's go back and rest for the night I'm tired''

Yuuri smiled and nodded. ''Okay let's get you back I don't want you to overdo it. You need your rest.''

Yuuri grabbed Victor's hand and walked with him back to their hotel room.  
Victor went into the room and immediately fell on the bed. He only took off his shoes and jacket before laying down.

''Good night Yuuri~''

Yuuri smiled gently at him and walked over. He covered Victor with the blanket then stroked back some of his hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

''Good night my prince''  
Yuuri put their wedding suits up then got ready for bed and joined Victor.  
He pulled his soon to be husband closer to him and held Victor in his sleep.

''Sleep well my love''

Victor buried his head into Yuuri's shoulder.  
''You too love you''

When Yuuri was asleep Victor carefully stood up again.  
He went to his suitcase and took out some pills. He absentmindedly looked at them.

He felt bad for deceiving Yuuri but he absolutely didn't want him to know that he had a disease for longer now and that he took precautions in the hospital so that the doctor would come up with a lie.

His chances of surviving were a little bit at odds for him but he intended to fight. He didn't want to die and leave Yuuri behind.

''It's better if he doesn't know he would just worry too much…'' Victor told himself that he's doing Yuuri a favor in keeping this a secret.  
He took two pills then heard Yuuri calling his name and quickly closed his suitcase.

Yuuri had woken up and reached for Victor but realized that he wasn't there. Yuuri started to panic slightly and wondered if it was all a dream in the end.  
He buried his face in his hands and called out Victor's name.

''Yuuri what's wrong? I'm here''  
Victor hurried to the bed and took Yuuri's hands in his. Yuuri looked at Victor and started to calm down.  
''You're here so that means i-it wasn't all a dream...and we are still getting married?''

''Why do you think it was a dream? Don't worry we will totally get married.''

Victor smiled reassuringly then let go of Yuuri's hands.

''W-well I dreamt about us and I woke up but you weren't in my arms like I remembered. So I started to worry that I just dreamt everything up. I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to panic.''

Yuuri pulled the blanket up slightly covering his face because he was embarrassed.

''It's okay Yuuri'' Victor smiled and moved under the blanket with Yuuri. He wrapped his arms around him.

''We should get some more sleep since we have to finish making preparations tomorrow.''

Yuuri nodded and relaxed into Victor's embrace.

 

The next morning started hectically.  
They were going to help out with preparing everything in the banquet hall.  
Other skaters had already arrived and prepared the tables and other things such as decorations.

''I'm ready to help out but Victor please try not to overdo it okay?''

''I won't overdo it. Stop worrying already I'm fine now.''  
Victor was a little tense and walked over to his best friend Chris.

Yuuri sighed and knew he should stop. He didn't want to get on Victor's nerves right before their wedding. He decided to give Victor some space for now.  
He saw Phichit and decided to go help him out.

They prepared things for the next few hours. Yuuri enjoyed talking to Phichit. He could always joke around with him.

Some time around noon Yuuri's parents came into the room and Yuuri happily greeted them.  
''We're so happy for you son'', Yuuri's father smiled at him.  
Hiroko gave him a big hug and was already close to tears before the wedding ceremony had even started.

''Yuuri. We should get ready for the ceremony'', Victor waved him over.

A little anxiously Yuuri went over to Victor and nodded. ''Okay.''  
On their way back to the hotel room he walked silently by Victor's side.

Victor nervously cast side glances at Yuuri but he didn't know what to say.  
He went into their room first and took his suit then walked into the bathroom without a word.

Yuuri was a little scared that Victor was mad at him right before their wedding and nervously sat down on the bed waiting for Victor.

Victor put on his suit and styled his hair. For good measure he applied some of his favorite lip gloss on his lips. His hands were shaking just a little.  
He had to admit that he never was so nervous but also excited and happy before. He also knew that too much excitement wouldn't be good for his heart so he tried to calm down a little.

When he was done he made sure that his little special gift that he had bought for Yuuri the other day was still in his pocket and then he opened the door.  
''You can go change now''

Yuuri looked at Victor and his doubts disappeared. He was speechless. Yuuri grabbed his suit and walked over to Victor. He placed a hand on Victor's face.  
''You're gorgeous my love.''

Then he just walked into the bathroom to get changed too and left Victor standing there flustered.

They weren't nervous anymore as they walked into the church where they first exchanged their rings.  
The pair was greeted with music and cheering from everyone.  
Yuuri was so happy and couldn't believe this day was here. He was going to marry the man of his dreams.  
''I'm so ready to be your husband and become Mr.Katsuki-Nikiforov''

''Same my love'' Victor linked arms with Yuuri and they started to walk while 'Stay close to me' played in the background.  
Yurio came in as the flower girl and annoyedly threw flowers in the air.

Yuuri had to control his laughter at the sight.  
''So my love how did you get Yurio to do that??''

''I blackmailed him with embarrassing secrets of his childhood and I promised him a new amazing choreography.''  
Victor laughed and waved at Yurio who looked kinda pissed now and almost violently threw the flowers around.

''I bet he secretly wanted to do it anyway he is really happy for us too the little tsundere~'', Victor chuckled and Yuuri couldn't help but laugh.

They stopped at the altar and everything turned silent when the speech started.

_Friends and Family of the two grooms, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day._   
_We share with them their delight in finding love with each other, and support their decision to be together from now until the end of time._   
_Marriage is going to deepen your love for one another._

_It's not one moment-not even this moment._   
_It's every moment. Big ones like saying 'I love you' or moving in together but mostly a million little ones that come between the big moments._   
_Falling asleep next to each other, making dinner together, even training together…These everyday moments fuse together into one big experience._   
_And even though this experience is so incredible, words fail us when we try to explain it._   
_Today I'm going to legally bind you together._   
_You're going to be together through the good and the bad days. Through sickness and health. Until death parts you._

Victor flinched slightly at that.

_Do you want to tell each other some things before I ask you the final question?_

Yuuri nodded and looked at Victor with tears in his eyes.

''Y-you make me very happy Victor. This is a dream come true and I swear to you that I will always be with you. I love you so much and I think you're an amazing person. I said it once and I'll say it again. I just want you to be Victor and I want to be with the real you. I will always look up to you of course the skating legend is a part of you too. I accept everything of you and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you''

Victor was already a sobbing mess after he heard Yuuri's words and tried to find his voice.

''I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being with me and loving me for who I am and not for my fame or money. You're the most important person in my life Yuuri. You're so special and amazing and I want to give you everything you want. I'll try to fulfill every wish you have and I will love and protect you. You brought color into my life and showed me what love and life even is…''

''Vitya…'' Happy tears streamed down Yuuri's face.

_Victor Nikiforov do you take Yuuri Katsuki as your husband?_

''Yes, I do.'' Victor smiled and his eyes sparkled.

_Yuuri Katsuki do you want to take Victor Nikiforov as your groom?_

Yuuri looked at Victor and nodded. ''I do''

_You may kiss now._

Yuuri beamed happily and kissed Victor lovingly.  
Victor kissed back then rested his forehead for a moment on Yuuri's.

  
Everyone was cheering loudly again and some of their friends were crying.  
Even Yakov had to wipe some tears away.

''Yuuri I have something for you.'' Victor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Yuuri smiled sweetly at Victor then looked at him surprised. ''Y-you got me something?''

Victor opened the box and showed Yuuri a silver-golden necklace. The necklace had a heart shaped diamond in the middle which can be opened.  
Victor opened it and in it was a picture of them and on the frame were their names engraved.

''I-I hope you like it. I wasn't sure if you like this kind of jewelery.''

Yuuri put his hands up because he was shocked and his eyes were teary. He hugged Victor tightly.

''Like it?? I love it!!! Thank you so much!!'' Yuuri pulled away and kissed Victor passionately.

''I-I didn't get you anything my love. I'm sorry!''

Victor smiled and shook his head. ''Don't apologize all I need is you.''

''Could you STOP this lovey-dovey stuff already. I think I'm gonna puke'', Yurio shouted but he secretly was touched like everyone else was.

Victor laughed and went with Yuuri over to him to crush him into a hug.

''Heeeeelp'' Yurio's arms were helplessly flailing around.

The music had started again and their friends and family came to congratulate them.

Now the banquet and the partying could start.


	5. Chapter 5

''I think we can start the banquet now? I'm hungry~''

''Yeah that's a good idea. I don't want my husband to starve away'', Yuuri chuckled then pulled his husband with him.

''Come on Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov after we eat you owe me a dance''

''I can't wait to dance with you'', Victor said, excitement shining in his eyes.

When everyone arrived at the banquet they got one glass of champagne and toasted to the new married couple.

Then they started to eat.

Yuuri was rather amused when he saw Victor practically wolfing down food.

''Victor are you really that hungry? Please remember to chew okay?'', Yuuri said in a teasing tone.

Victor looked up and chewed slower.

''Ah yeah I couldn't help myself'', he laughed and stopped eating when a slow song began to play in the background. 

He stood up and held a hand out for Yuuri.

''May I have this dance?''

Yuuri looked at him and smiled.

''Yes of course.''

He took Victor's hand and followed his lead. Victor put one arm around Yuuri's waist and took Yuuri's hand in his. They slowly swayed to the music.

Yuuri looked into Victor's eyes and smiled brightly at him.

''You are wonderful. You really have made me feel like I'm in a fairy tale and you are my prince Charming. Thank you very much.'' Yuuri nuzzled into Victor's neck.   
''I love you''

''You're so cute my Yuuri. I love you too''

Victor couldn't hold back the tears of happiness and pulled Yuuri closer.

Yuuri's cheeks reddened as usual when Victor called him cute. He hugged Victor tightly.

Victor tilted Yuuri's chin up and kissed him. 

The younger male looked at his husband love struck and melted into the kiss.

''Shall we dance some more or do you want to do something else?'', Yuuri asked.

''Sure~ I could dance with you forever.'' Victor spun Yuuri around.

''Well I'm glad you feel that way.'' Yuuri spun back towards him and swayed with Victor.

''So Victor did you already think about where we're going to live? Also please don't tell me you planned an over the top honey moon trip!''

''We can live wherever you want. My home is where you are. Also fineee I won't tell you then.''

Victor laughed because he had already planned their honeymoon into every little detail out.

''You're so sweet my love.'' Yuuri placed a hand gently on Victor's face.  
''I would like for us to decide together though anyways oh my goodness you totally did, didn't you? Victor~ you spoil me way too much.''

''You deserve only the best my Yuuri~'' Victor smiled and placed his hand over Yuuri's.

Then Victor's smile fell and his face scrunched up in pain. ''I-I've got to go to...the toilet.''

Victor hurried out of the room and left Yuuri behind who blinked in confusion. He just decided to wait and talk with his friends and family for a moment.

After a while he got told that they wanted to cut the cake soon. Yuuri went to go look for Victor.

''V-Victor are you here?'' 

Yuuri stood in the entrance to the restroom but no answer came so he decided to look somewhere else.

Victor was coming back from their hotel room. He had taken some more pills in hope that he'd feel better. He didn't want to ruin this day.   
He saw Yuuri searching for him. His breath was heavier than he liked it to be but he tried to act normal.

''I'm here Yuuri. S-sorry that it took so long.''

Yuuri turned around and smiled at Victor.

''Hey there you are and it's no problem. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and they also want to cut the cake so I was sent to get you.''

Oh yeah sure. Let's go back inside''

Victor walked ahead, slightly cursing under his breath. 

''Yuuri… I've eaten too much before I don't know if I can eat cake sorry''

''Oh okay then but you could take a bite? You know for the photo where we feed each other and that's it. You don't have to eat anymore.''

''Of course~''

They walked up to the cake and Victor took the knife in his hand.

''Let's cut it together''

''Okay.'' Yuuri put his hand on top of Victor's. ''Let's do it.''

They cut the cake and everyone clapped and cheered. Music was playing in the background, creating an upbeat atmosphere.

Yuuri grabbed a fork for both Victor and himself.

''Shall we?''

Victor nodded and lovingly put some cake on his fork then into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri mirrored the action lovingly as well.   
Victor took one bit then leaned back in his chair.

''Yuuri I want you to know that this day today is one of the most important days in my entire life. I never was so happy before...it might sound a little selfish to say this but...not matter what happens please never forget me...this...us and always keep loving me.''

Victor fiddled with his hands and looked at them because he couldn't look into Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri gently caressed Victor's face.

''Oh my love I know that it's an important day to me too and I could never forget you. You are the most important to me. I love you.'' Yuuri lifted Victor's chin slightly.

''Please look at me.''

Victor looked up and began to tear up when he met Yuuri's eyes. 

''I love you too. I'm not doubting that you love me. It's just...I-I'' Victor found it harder to breathe and he couldn't finish his sentence. 

Yuuri looked into Victor's eyes slightly confused and worried, but decided to drop it for now.

''I'm sorry. Never mind. I think I had too much excitement today and need to rest. If you want I can go back myself. I mean everyone still wants to party so I can understand if you want to stay here too.''

''It's okay Victor I understand besides I rather you rest than overdoing it.'' Yuuri shook his head.

''Nonsense I want to be with you my husband.'' Yuuri paused.

''I will just make an announcement and inform everyone real quick then we will go.''

Yuuri kissed Victor's forehead. ''Rest here I will take care of it.''

He announced that him and Victor were going to leave and thanked them for coming to their wedding and celebrating with them then he told them to enjoy the rest of the night.

Yuuri walked over to Victor and smiled lovingly at him. He picked Victor up bridal style.

''Let's go my love.''

Victor started to blush when Yuuri unexpectedly picked him up and he buried his face in Yuuri's neck.

''You don't have too…'' he trailed off. ''Thank you Yuuri…''

He clung to his Japanese husband and didn't want to ever let go again.  
Yuuri began to blush slightly too while walking back to their hotel room.

''It's no problem V-Victor. Sorry if this is really embarrassing. I just felt this overwhelming need to take care of you is all.'' Yuuri blushed even more while he talked.

''It's okay Yuuri I appreciate it.''

He finally got to their room and placed Victor down gently on the bed.

''T-there you can rest now Victor.'' Yuuri just stood there and fiddled with his fingers not really sure what to do.

''Will you cuddle with me~?''

Yuuri looked at Victor surprised and nodded.

''Of course I will my love.''

Yuuri laid beside Victor and pulled him closer. Then he began to wrap his arms protectively around Victor.

''Is this okay? I mean are you good?''

''I'm ways better now that I'm in your arms.'' Victor snuggled happily closer and stroked Yuuri's cheek lovingly.   
Yuuri smiled, a light redness adorning his cheeks. He was very happy and leaned into Victor's touch.

''I'm happy to hear that.''

Victor adored Yuuri's blush and couldn't resist to kiss him.

''I'm happy when you're happy.''

Yuuri returned the kiss then rested his forehead on Victor's and giggled.

''Well I guess we are going to be the annoying happy couple.''

''Yeah…'' Victor avoided Yuuri's eyes again drifting off with his thoughts before remembering where he was and wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri. He closed his eyes.

Yuuri looked puzzled by Victor's actions and wondered what thoughts were going through Victor's head. 

''Sleepy...good night my sweetheart.''

Yuuri shook it off and smiled at Victor.

''Oyasumi my prince.''

Yuuri kissed Victor's forehead then held Victor and thought back on the day. He remembered that Victor was trying to tell him something. Yuuri couldn't help but wonder what it was.  
He pondered about this until he fell asleep.


End file.
